How Could You?
by xXChika-ChanXx
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran haven’t seen each other for two months. What happens when Syaoran and his family go to Japan for a business trip and Syaoran brings his new girlfriend along? How will Sakura react? Read to find out! SyaoranXSakura!


Sakura and Syaoran haven't seen each other for two months. What happens when Syaoran and his family go to Japan for a business trip and Syaoran brings his new girlfriend along? How will Sakura react? Read to find out! SyaoranXSakura!

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Yep! I'm making a new story since I finished "More than rivals and friends" Tee Hee Hee! Well, I hope you will enjoy this story! It's for all the people out their who love this pairing! Hope everyone will like it! Love ya! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Miki Fujisawa. I won't own CardCaptor Sakura until I am ruler of the world! But I really don't think that will happen so for now CardCaptor Sakura is owned by the all might CLAMP!

**How could you?**

**Chapter 1: No way!**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Written By: xXChika-ChanXx**

It's been two months since Sakura saw Syaoran. After they captured all the clow cards Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong since they was something he had to do back home.

_Flashback_

"_Syaoran…are you really leaving?"_

"_Yeah...I have to but I promise when I get back I'll go to your house before I go anywhere else." Syaoran said back and gave her a little kiss on her forehead._

"_Bye! Please come back soon!" Sakura shouted as the plane left._

_End of flashback._

Sakura hugged the bear Syaoran gave her before he left.

"I miss you, Syaoran. Please come back soon." Sakura whispered softly to herself in her room.

"SAKURA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Her dad called.

"Coming!" Sakura said as she carefully placed her precious little bear on her desk.

Sakura ran down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast today?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"You have to go on a diet. You make a really loud noise when you come down the stairs." Touya said.

"TOUYA! YOU BIG MEANIE!" Sakura shouted at her brother.

"C'mon you two. Stop fighting. I made pancakes!" Her dad said as he put pancakes on both Touya's and Sakura plate.

"YAY! Pancakes!" Sakura said as she started eating.

"You pig." Touya said.

"You're the pig!" Sakura shouted back.

"Whatever." Touya said he got up for work.

Sakura finished her pancake and got ready for school.

"Sakura-chan! I got good news!" Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"Good Morning! And what's the good news?" Sakura asked.

"Well…Remember Li-kun?"

"Yeah, of course! We talk on the phone every night!"

"I heard the the Li family is coming to Japan for a visit!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you for real?"

"Yep! They are coming for a business trip! Isn't that great? I get to video tape every single touching moment that Sakura will have with Syaoran! Tomoyo said as her eyes "glittered".

"Do you have to?" Sakura asked as she sweat-dropped.

"Of course! It's a best friends duty!" Tomoyo said.

"Anyways…WHEN ARE THEY COMING?"

"I heard they were coming tomorrow."

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH! I JUST CAN'T WAIT!" Sakura shouted.

-------------------------------------

"I hate school…" Sakura complained.

"That's okay! Remember, Syaoran's coming tomorrow!" Tomoyo said reminding her best friend.

"Yeah! I have to look forward to that! And tomorrow's Saturday so no school! YAY!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo gave her best friend a smile.

"Sorry Tomoyo I gotta go! See you tomorrow at my place!" Sakura said as she smiled, waved and ran home.

"Bye!" Tomoyo said gently.

------------------------------------------

"Hello? This is Sakura." Sakura said to the telephone.

"Sakura! Hey it's Syaoran. I heard that my family is coming over tomorrow for a visit! Isn't that great? We will finally get to see each other again!" Syaoran yelled.

"YEAH! I can't wait!" Sakura said.

"Oh and it's not just my family. There is someone else coming over too." Syaoran said.

"Yay! I'll have a new friend!"

"Yeah… Sorry, Sakura I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Syaoran said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said as she hanged up.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura was eating breakfast when suddenly the door-bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said because she just knew it was Syaoran.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura said with glee as she hugged him.

Syaoran blushed slightly.

Sakura noticed a girl about her age standing because Syaoran.

"Let's all go to the park!" Sakura said as she grabbed her guests and lead them to the near-by park.

---------------------------------------------

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I'm Syaoran's friend!" Sakura said with glee.

"Hi. I'm Miki Fujisawa. I'm Syaoran's new girlfriend." Miki said looking at Sakura like she hated her or something.

Sakura was shocked. For a few minutes she felt like she couldn't move.

'Syaoran…He already has a girlfriend…To think I was about to be his girlfriend…' Sakura thought looking down.

"Hey. How about we go get some ice-cream?" Syaoran said not even noticing Sakura being down.

"Sure." Miki said leaving poor Sakura in the dust.

"Sakura? Don't you want ice-cream?" Syaoran asked.

"Ummm…SURE!" Sakura said.

After they all got ice-cream they went to the carnival. Sakura was still upset about Syaoran haing a girlfriend but she acted like she was having a blast.

"Miki, Sakura, I have to go back home now because they need our whole family to have a picture so I'll be back but you guys have fun! Bye!" Syaoran said as he ran home.

Miki slapped Sakura.

"Don't you dare start liking Syaoran cause he's mine. I won't let him even get close to you! I mean look at you! I'm a T.V. star. You are just a simple, stupid commoner." Miki shouted to Sakura with eyes of hatred.

"Okay…" Sakura said.

Sakura started heading home. When she got home she started sobbing. Not because Miki slapped her really hard but because it really hurt her to see Syaoran having a girlfriend since she loved him so much. The slap was nothing compared to how her heart was broken. She could never hate Syaoran. She just said okay to her because she wanted to go home.

-----------------------------------------------

What do you think? Like it? Will I hope you do! Love you all,

xXChika-chanXx


End file.
